


Random Run-on

by genee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a single sexy sentence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Run-on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy/gifts).



The only good thing about this stretch of road and the goddamn heat wave curling around them at every turn was Sammy sweating beside him, peeling off one stupid layer at a time until he was all damp hair and pale slick skin, one long arm stretched out across the seat and the button of his jeans popped open, his dick hard and leaking and Dean could smell him everywhere, with every breath, hot and salty and alive.

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
